Missing You (Point Grey)/Transcript
Arnold's house *Arnold: (Sleeps on his bed; then gets up and stretches) Ah, What a gorgous day. Just look at the sky. I have a feeling of the relaxing morning. *David: (O.S.) (Laughing) *Harrison: (O.S.) (Laughing) *David: (O.S.) Whee. *Harrison: (O.S.) Woohoo. Fallen. *Arnold: Of course. It was a strange feeling 'cause I didn't have relaxing morning. (Runs outside to yell at David and Harrison) Outside of Arnold's house *Arnold: (Opens the door) What do You 2 Idiots think You're doing? *David: (Sprays the hose) Oh, Sorry, Arnold. We didn't know you're home. We just play water guns in your frontyard. *Arnold: You thought that I wouldn't mind if You play water guns in my frontyard. *Harrison: Nope. *Arnold: You don't wanna know me, do you? *David: Come on, Arn. It's fun. Wanna play with us? *Arnold: No. *David: Are you sure? *Arnold: Yes. *David: Are You sure You're sure? *Arnold: Yes. *David: Are you sure you're sure you're sure? *Arnold: Let me answer all of your upcoming questions. Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes and (Turns red) YES!!! *David: All right. I got the message *Arnold: Good. Now go play somewhere else. *David: Okay. Come on, Harry. *Arnold: Ah, Finally. (Walks to his house but David appears; Screaming) *David runs to Arnold *Arnold: What on earth are You still doing here? *David: I figure since We're going fishing anyway. Hey, At least we're going fishing. *Harrison: Maybe Arnold can come with us. *Arnold: Oh, No. That's not gonna happen. Now Get Lost. (Enters the house) Arnold's house *Arnold: Where did two boobers get to leave message *David: Wanna play water balloons? *Arnold: (Screaming) *David: Arnold. You're being clumsy. Don't worry. I'll help you make it better. Have a taste of Chicken Noodle soup. (Puts a spoon in Arnold's mouth) When you're better and play. We'll be outside. *Arnold: (Growling) Outside of Arnold's house *David: Feel better already. Wanna do first? Fishing? *Harrison: Water balloon? *Harrison and David annoy Arnold which made him mad and turns red *Arnold: SHUT UP!!!! *David: But... *Arnold: No, No, No. I Don't wanna hear it. Hear me? Don't. I Don't Care About Fishing, Water Balloon and Stupid Chicken Noodle Soup. (Throws a can) You two. I've never ever care about you. Never. You're the most annoying neighbors in my life. No one will be irritating than you. *David: You just kinda said something. *Arnold: I kinda said something? I kinda said something? I KINDA SAID SOMETHING?!? (Turns red in anger) DAVID! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR ANNOYNOUS! Did you ever listen? No. Because You been darn happy all the time. You never hear what I said. I HATE YOU. YOU'RE THE WORST PERSON EVER. I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU EVER AGAIN. Go. Take your junk and Go away. Because I DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR STUPID FACE EVER AGAIN FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE!!!! (Storms to his house and Slams the door) Great. Just Great. Stupid Kids. *David and Harrison: (Crying) *Harrison: It's going to be all right. (Crying) David's house Outside of Arnold's house